powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Combat Chaos
Power Rangers Combat Chaos is based on and an adaption of the 2017 Power Rangers film in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. It's the only series where a few previous Power Rangers teams joins with the current for the duration of the show. It's also the only Ranger series that crosses over with VR Troopers, Beetleborgs, Masked Rider, Masked Rider ZO, Masked Rider J, Street Fighter, Ace Attorney, Kill La Kill, Skullgirls, Mortal Kombat and horror franchises such as Goosebumps, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Halloween, Leprechaun and more. Synopsis Coming soon... Characters Chaos Rangers Allies *Zunar: Based on Zordon, design very similar to Master Control Program from Tron. *Zordon: Resurrected from the dead, permanently in a new, epic warrior look whenever he comes out of his time warp. Warrior look based on his costume design in the Zordon of Eltar fan film. *Dulcea *Super Omega Ranger *Alpha 5 *Alpha 10: Based on the 2017 film version of Alpha 5. *Janice Robinson *Sharon *Reed Hanson *Nonnie Walker *Ethan Wood *Hooper Picalarro *Power Rangers World Legion *Power Rangers Supersonic Force *Power Rangers Flight Squad *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Green Guardians *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Ninjor *Power Rangers Zeo *Power Rangers Turbo (Justin is real, the rest are robots) *Blue Senturion *Zador the Phantom Ranger *Power Rangers in Space *Power Rangers Time Force *Time Inspection Brigade: Based on Special Rescue Police Winspector. **Alex/Time Fire: Former Time Force Red Ranger, now a special, red police ranger. **Pike **Walter *Power Rangers SPD *Power Rangers RPM *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Power Rangers Millennium Force *VR Troopers **Ryan Steele **JB Reese **Kaitlin Star **Adam Steele/Cybortron *Dex Stewart/Masked Rider *Donais/Roborider *Ferrian/Cyber Rider: Based on Kidou Keiji Jiban. *Zarius *Masked Rider Warriors **Masked Rider Warrior Leader **Masked Rider Warrior General **Masked Rider Warrior Commander **Masked Rider V3 **Masked Rider Riderman **Masked Rider X **Masked Rider Amazon **Masked Rider Super-V **Masked Rider Strongman **Masked Rider Z-Cross *Craig Reed/Masked Rider J: Played by Chris Cassamasa *Jeffro "Jeff" West/Masked Rider ZO: Played by Ho Yung Pak. *Blue Swat **George **Aaron **Talia *Commander Amanda Oratio *Dr. Thaddeus Keane *Wilana Mizuno *Derrick *Maryann *Supreme Commander Mason Layfield *Teddior *Dryzor *Big Bad Beetleborgs Retronix **Reese Jones **Emilie Watson **Greg Vale **Josh Baldwin *Big Bad Beetleborgs Metallix **Andrew "Drew" McCormick **Roland Williams **Josephine "Jo" McCormick *Astralborgs **Dragonborg **Fireborg **Lightingborg **Ladyborg *Karato *Silver Ray *The League of Good Guys **The Colossal Elastic Boy **The Galloping Gazelle **Dinah Mite **Flo **Feedback **The Magnificent Molecule Man *Devon Frink *Seymour *Seline (Seymour's girlfriend) *Laurie Strode *Jeb *Professor Hart *Tao Chong *Tyler Steele *Zeb: Adam Steele's dog and Jeb's twin. *Ferbus *Hal Stewart *Barbara Stewart *Molly Stewart *Albee Stewart *Hillhurst Inhabitants **Flabber **Count Fangula **Frankie **Mums **Wolfie **Little Ghoul *Arthur "Art" Fortunes *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Guile *Cammy White *Decapre *Charlie Nash *Blanka *Dan *Sakura *Zangief *Rainbow Mika *Karin *Dhalsim *Fei Long *Rose *Ibuki *Juri *Karin *Laura *Alex *Rashid *Azam *Sagat *Abel *Crimson Viper *Rufus *El Fuerte *Cody *Guy *Maki *Mike Haggar *Carlos Miyamoto *Jessica *Poison *Hugo *Rolento *Elena *Gunloc *Biff Slamkovich *Yun *Yang *Dudley *Makoto *Birdie *Sodom *T. Hawk *Sean *Adon *Hakan *Ingrid *Batsu Ichimonji *Akira Kazama *Hinata Wakaba *Kyosuke Kagami *Daigo Kazama *Shoma Sawamura *Roberto Miura *Raizo Imawano *Roy Bromwell *Gan Isurugi *Phoenix Wright *Apollo Justice *Athena Cykes *Maya Fey *Pearl Fey *Trucy Wright *Miles Edgeworth *Ryuko Matoi *Neo-Senketsu (Senketsu reborn and reforged) *Satsuki Kiryuin *Mako Mankanshoku *Honnouji Academy Elite Four **Ira Gamagoori **Uzu Sanageyama **Nonon Jakuzure **Houka Inumuta *Carol Edgeworth/Painwheel *Sienna Contiello/Squigly *Cerebella *Filia *Peacock *Peacock's Gang **Avery **Andy Anvil **Tommy Ten-Tons **George Bomb **Lonesome Lenny *Parasoul *Double *Beowulf Villains *Lord Zarnak: The Yautja king of an evil empire. Based on Lord Zedd and the Predator. *Queen Bandora: Zarnak's bride and co-ruler, formerly the Green Chaos Ranger. Based on the 2017 Rita Repulsa. *Lord Drakkon: An evil Ranger who used to work with Rita Repulsa (in the Boom! Studios MMPR comics). He pilots the Black Dragon. *Goldak: A clone of Goldar loyal to Zarnak and Bandora. Based on Neo-Grifforzer. *Chamelea: An evil shapeshifting Chameleon who joined Bandora after she was foiled by the Chaos Rangers and Janice; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Silverback: Goldar's resurrected brother. *Ghastly Grinner: Comic book supervillain brought to life; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Michael Myers: The very same immortal serial killer. He swore allegiance to Zarnak and Bandora, and as a result, was given a special armor of his own, which is based on the Spartan suit from the Halo series. SPOILER ALERT: At part of the climax of the series, he was permanently defeated when Mason sliced his head off before he could kill Laurie. *Overlord Venjix: Nemesis of Power Rangers RPM; The manifestation of a deleted computer virus, restored by Dr. Vink. Commonly called Venjix (by the RPM rangers) and Overlord Venjix (by all Rangers). *Madison Storm: The psychotic co-creator of the theme park HorrorLand. *Lubdan: An evil leprechaun who loves gold. He is loyal to Bandora and is willing to share his gold only with her and Zarnak, thanks to his new friend Goldak. *Drake Genesis: A highly intelligent and sophisticated robotic android from his old planet. He and Lubdan became a great duo loyal to Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Dr. Vink: A mad scientist who was foiled by the Chaos Rangers who defeated his monster creations, freed Reed and Nonnie and destroyed his restaurant. As a result, Dr. Vink joined Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora, becoming their trusted monster creator; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Pinball Wizard: Also known as Mr. Olson; an evil wizard who traps his victims inside his pinball machines. He thought he trapped the Rangers and Ross Campbell inside his pinball machine forever, but his plan was foiled by Zunar who teleported the Rangers and Ross, with the latter thinking that the memory of when he played Mr. Olson's pinball machine was only a dream. As a result, Ross turned over a new leaf by not getting loose coins from payphones or from a fountain. Then he met Sophie- the girl who looked just like the princess of Mr. Olson's pinball game- and started dating her; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Lady Malice: An evil sorceress who is the leader of the Z-Druids hired by Lord Zarnak. When her universal takeover scheme was foiled by the Power Rangers, she had evil versions of them- from her universe- try and defeat them to save it, but alas, they were defeated along with herself by the good Rangers' Power Blaster. As a result of Lady Malice's demise, every evil spell she casted was broken, and her victims were freed; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Renegade Virus: An evil computer virus that somehow physically appeared in the real world. He joined Zarnak's forces as another one of his loyal minions; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Crazy George: A power-hungry madman who achieved his goal of wielding the power of the Dragon's Talisman, gaining full control of the Silent Servant; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Stanley the Vampire: A notorious vampire from Vampire Town who was defeated by the Power Rangers with a Chaos Stake through the heart from the Green Ranger. Stanley was thought to have been killed, but he was resurrected by Lord Zarnak, who sees potential in him. As a result, he made him yet another member of his forces; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. *Slappy the Dummy *The Haunted Car: Slappy's mode of transportation. *Brent Green *Masked Mutant *Root Rot *Pinky Flamingo *Chin Chilla *Wartlock *Zorax *Evil Ryu: Clone of Street Fighter's Ryu, permanently possessed with the Dark Hadou itself. *Dark Link: A manifestation of Legend of Zelda's Link's darkness. He is brought to life by Lord Zedd and Rita, pledging his loyalty to them. *Dark Scorpion: Also known as Masho Hasashi, evil twin brother of Hanzo Hasashi, resurrected from the dead by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, swearing loyalty to them. *Dark Punisher: Also known as Matthew Sterling, a criminal who attempted to murder Tommy Oliver one time. After his plan to ruin Mason and his friends' reputation was foiled by Tommy, Matthew hated him with a vengeance and attempted to murder him one time. However, he was stopped by Johnny, who ratted him out to the police. Enraged, Matthew vowed that he would do anything to kill Tommy and the Power Rangers. That's where opportunity came knocking when he saw Lord Zedd and his forces, before he stowed away on Zarnak's ship. Matthew revealed himself to the villains, suggesting to them, "What if a human being who hates the Power Rangers were to help you?" Showing no fear to them, he told them that he had a huge grudge against Tommy and wanted to get rid of him and the Power Rangers. Intrigued about Matthew's hatred of the Power Rangers and suggestion, the United Alliance of Evil gladly recruited him to their forces. Once recruited, Matthew told the villains that he calls himself the Punisher during his attempt to kill Tommy. Liking the sound of that, Lord Zarnak and Bandora suggested him to make his warrior name sound even more evil, and the villains agreed to refer to him as the Dark Punisher, to Matthew's delighted approval. Ever since then, the Dark Punisher became yet another one of Zarnak's loyal minions. *Nega-Rangers: Evil doppelgangers of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, made and chosen by Zarnak, Bandora, Zedd, Rita, Thrax and Kimita. **Alexander Leons: The Exo-Kiba Ranger. **Tomek Oliver: The Exo-Dragon Ranger; An evil clone of Tommy Oliver. **Jackson Gordo: The Exo-Mammoth Ranger. **Annily Wilson: The Exo-Ptera Ranger. **Leevon Maolan: The Exo-Tricera. **Trina Ayano: The Exo-Tiger. **Lt. Cyberock: The Exo-Tyranno Ranger; An evil cyborg clone of Rocky DeSantos, and a warrior from the Machine Empire. His recruitment is to the approval of Prince Gasket and Lady Archerina. *Naston: An arrogant, narcissistic hunter turned psychotic villain exposed for his crimes, becoming loyal to Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora. *Furybeast: A four-armed beast who has two mutant feet and two giant toes on each foot. Based on Brock Lesnar from WWE Mutants. *Swamprake Clan **Swamprake: A humanoid swamp monster with crocodilian skin, claws and a tail. To the approval of his masters, he formed what he considers a family, known as the Swamprake Clan. Based on Bray Wyatt from WWE Mutants. **Jake the Snake: An evil snake monster out for revenge. When his scheme was ruined by the Power Rangers, he pledged allegiance to Lord Zarnak and the Evil Alliance, especially becoming part of a formed unit and family with Swamprake. Jake fell in love with the Snake Lady after first meeting her before she also joined the Swamprake Clan; from Are You Afraid of the Dark?. **Snake Lady *Madabito: An evil member of the slaughtered Uchiha Clan with dark powers given to him by his adopted parents, Lord Zedd and Rita. *Uber Jason: An upgraded, more advanced, and futuristic clone of Jason Voorhees resurrected by and becoming a loyal minion to Lord Zarnak. *Black Goku: Cadmus clone of Goku with dark powers given to him by Lord Zedd, Rita and Lokar. *Daikorn: Cadmus clone of Vegeta with dark powers given to him by Lord Zedd, Rita and Lokar. *Hichigo: Cadmus clone of Ichigo Kurosaki, similar to his Hollow form, but with the black Soul Reaper outfit. *Sajozer: Cadmus clone of Sajin Komamura, easily identified with blue fur and red in place of white on his Soul Reaper outfit. *Golems: Bandora's foot soldiers. Based on the 2017 Putties. *Ranger Sentries: Lord Drakkon's militia, humans who wear mass-produced Ranger-like armors that designate the specific functions of each solider. **Tyrannosaurus Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger. **Mastodon Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger. **Sabertooth Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger. **Pterodactyl Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger. **Triceratops Sentries: Lord Drakkon's foot soldiers, based on and looking like the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger. *Swamp Monster *Clarissa *Muglani *Murder the Clown *Graveyard Ghouls *Professor Shock *Prince Khor-Ru *Countess Yvonne *Fifi the Vampire Poodle *The Body Squeezers *Count Nightwing *The Lord High Executioner *The Creeps *The Lawn Gnomes *Ricky Beamer *Cronby *Madame Doom *Captain Long Ben One-Leg *Will Blake *The Pumpkin Heads *The Scarecrows *Annihilator 3000 *The Bees *E. Ville Creeper's Plants *Judge Day: The Judge of The Court of Wisdom, a court that exists in the cyberworld of the computer game "Wisdom Game, The Ultimate Journey of Knowledge". His appearance is usually concealed by a mask and a powered wig. He was very committed to following the rules of wisdom (such as honesty, integrity, responsibility). Often he would go through with making decisions, by consulting a magical sphere named the "The Wisdom Glass", which he considered a higher power and whose judgement always had to be rightfully carried out. The Power Rangers, with the help of Zunar and the VR Troopers, foiled his attempt to kill Jimmy Miller and Allan Price for stealing the computer game. Ryan Steele used his VR Laser Saber on the evil judge to defeat him. Furious at this, the Judge and his associates pledged their allegiance to Grimlord and his forces. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Allan, by the advice from the Troopers and the Rangers, returned the stolen computer game and promised to get it properly by buying it when they make enough money. *The Keeper *Court Jester *Professor Zadimus: Leader of the Zaido Mafia. Based on Battle Fever J's Satan Egos and Toei Spider-Man's Professor Monster. *Kalmedor: Biker and commander of the Zaido Mafia. Based on Battle Fever J's Commander Hedder and Megaranger vs. Carranger's Helmedor. *Lamina: Female commander of the Zaido Mafia. Based on Battle Fever J's Salomé and Toei Spider-Man's Amazoness. *Casina and Scorsha: Two ancient female warriors from an uncharted region of the Amazon whose mummified bodies were resurrected by Professor Zadimus for the Zaido Mafia. Based on Toei Spider-Man's Bella and Rita. *Cutdroids: Professor Zadimus's foot soldiers. Based on Battle Fever J's Cutmen. *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *Thrax: Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's son. *Kimita Demelsa: An evil clone of Kimberly Hart made by Dr. Fink, who became just like Rita, to the delight of the Evil Alliance, especially Thrax, who fell in love with her. *Goldar *Scorpina *Rito Revolto *Squatt *Baboo *Finster *Goldex: Enemy of Karato and Silver Ray who seeks revenge on the two and the Beetleborgs. Based on Bill Goldy. *Morgana: Enemy of Power Rangers S.P.D., permanently and magically grown up and turned beautiful by Lord Zedd and Rita, who both adopted her and took her as their daughter and Thrax and Madabito's sister. *Lokar: Enemy of both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Animal Brigade, permanently given a new form in the latter's series after splitting in two with Major Kuban Stroud. When Lokar reunited with Lord Zedd and Rita, he gladly and willingly accepted their offer to join their deadly alliance. *King Sphinx: Resurrected with the ability to turn to his human form, Aaron Black, who poses as a game show host for his victims to answer his riddles. Partly inspired by Dora Sphinx, human design based on Batman Forever's Riddler. *Madame Woe *Karl Ziktor/Grimlord *General Ivar *Colonel Icebot *Decimator *Zelton *Toxoid *Blue Boar *Dark Heart: Evil clone of Tyler Steele created by Lord Zarnak, permanently becoming the true Dark Heart. *Nukus *Horribelle *Vilor *Nick Penders: Ethan's nemesis and the Magnavores' new monster and weapon creator, due to Les Fortunes having to go back to jail willingly on account of getting no respect from Nukus for at least a year or two. *Lord Draven: The new nemesis of Power Rangers Time Force. *Gluto: Ransik's former minion, freed by Lord Draven and now loyal to him. With a little help from Surtax's machinery, Gluto became as smart as Draven, enough to become a partner to him. *Kinesia: Nadira's evil sister, loyal to Draven and Gluto. *Evil Alex: Alex from an alternate year 3000. He is a red-clad dictator and general loyal to Draven and Gluto. *Surtax: Draven's robot scientist, clone of the late Frax, who was once a human mad scientist. *Z-Putties: Zedd and Rita's foot soldiers. *Tenga Warriors: Zedd and Rita's bird foot soldiers. *Shadow Patrol: Rita's newest foot soldiers. *King Mecha: The new ruler of the Machine Empire, permanently replacing the late King Mondo. Formerly known as Count Mecha from Galaxy Express 999, given a permanent upgrade thanks to Prince Gasket. After being repaired and upgraded, Mecha decided to take Gasket as his son and the true heir to the Machine Empire. *Prince Gasket: The prince of the new Machine Empire, loyal to his new father, King Mecha. *Archerina: Gasket's beloved bride and the princess of the new Machine Empire, loyal to King Mecha. *Klank & Orbus: Mondo's former two henchbots, now loyal to Mecha, Gasket and Archerina. *General Venjix: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like Go-Busters' Dark Buster. *Gerrok: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like a dark green version of Kamen Rider Torque. *Tezzla: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like a fuhscia version of Go-Busters' Escape Evolve. *Steelon: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like a blue version of Kamen Rider Kiva. *Automon: A general of the Machine Empire resurrected by Zedd, Rita, Mecha, Gasket and Archerina, upgraded to look like a yellow version of Go-Busters' Enter Unite. *Death Klowns: Formerly juvenile delinquents from Earth, now the Machine Empire's notorious elite force; the Death Klowns, consisting of Chunk, Bull, Milly and Bruiser. *Cogs: The Machine Empire's foot soldiers. *Skugs: Grimlord's foot soldiers. *Cyclobots: Ransik's former foot soldiers, recreated and upgraded by Draven and Surtax, to be stronger and agressive. Arsenal *Chaos Power Coins Weapons *Chaos Blaster/Chaos Weapons **Chaos Sword **Chaos Axe **Chaos Lance **Chaos Daggers **Chaos Bow **Chaos Dragon Dagger Zords *Chaos Megazord **Chaos Dinozords ***Tyrannosaurus Chaos Dinozord ***Mastodon Chaos Dinozord ***Triceratops Chaos Dinozord ***Saber-Toothed Tiger Chaos Dinozord ***Pterodactyl Chaos Dinozord **Chaos Dragonzord Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call *Mason: "It's Morphin' Time!" Roll Call Team-Morph: "Combat Chaos, Battle Mode!" *Mason: "Chaos Ranger Red!" *Zak: "Chaos Ranger Black!" *Toby: "Chaos Ranger Blue!" *Tina: "Chaos Ranger Yellow!" *Kitty: "Chaos Ranger Pink!" *Johnny: "Chaos Ranger Green!" *Mason: Chaotic warriors fighting for Earth! All: Power Rangers Combat Chaos! Gallery Villains Lord Zarnak.jpg|Lord Zarnak Bandora.png|Queen Bandora NewEvilRangerConceptArt.jpg|Lord Drakkon 220px-Neo-Grifforzer2.jpg|Goldak Chamelea.png|Chamelea gb-40-19.jpg|Overlord Venjix Totgg21.png|Ghastly Grinner Goose22008-08-1110-05-19-24.jpg|The Masked Mutant punisher_and_deathstroke_by_momarkey-d9eepde.png|Dark Punisher Michael Myers.png|Michael Myers Goku_Black_Artwork_DBS.png|Black Goku ScreenHunter_2933Jul021205.jpg|Madison Storm 1okayttotlm31.png|Drake Genesis Lubdan.jpg|Lubdan Vink.jpg|Dr. Vink Golems.jpg|Bandora and Golems tyrannosaurus-sentry.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Sentry Mastodon_Sentry.jpg|Mastodon Sentry power-rangers-sabertooth-sentry-design-238104.jpg|Sabertooth Sentry power-rangers-pterodactyl-sentry-design-238103.jpg|Pterodactyl Sentry iron_blue_ranger_by_megazord16-d6xltph.jpg|Triceratops Sentry Hichigo.png|Hichigo Gaston_Legume.jpg|Naston different_vegeta_v1_by_robertovile-d4fytua.png|Daikorn Sajozer.png|Sajozer SSF4AE_Evil_Ryu.jpg|Evil Ryu HW_Link_-_Dark_Link.png|Dark Link Madabito the Nighlok Warrior.png|Madabito the Nighlok Warrior scorpion-mk9-sword.jpg|Dark Scorpion Furybeast.jpg|Furybeast Swamprake.jpg|Swamprake $(KGrHqJ,!ooFJQhyLC)1BS(0RP(q5!~~60_57.JPG|Ghostface Killer Chuck Snider.jpg|Chuck Snider 902001-product-silo.png|Predator Freddy_kruegerNew_nightmare.jpg|Freddy Krueger Hazela Sevina.png|Hazela Sevina Slappy the Dummy.png Goosebump1.png|Murder the Clown Snake Lady.png|Snake Lady Goosebump6.png|Cronby Pumpkinhead2.png|Pumpkin Head CountNightwing.png|Count Nightwing Female_Vampire.jpg|Countess Yvonne Fifi-vampire.jpg|Fifi the Vampire Poodle MV5BMTU3NjQ4NTEzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzIyMzAzMjE@._V1_.jpg|The Lord High Executioner Professorshock.png|Professor Shock Screen_Shot_2015-10-08_at_2.38.07_pm.png|Lawn Gnomes Screen_Shot_2014-09-01_at_4.04.07_pm.png|Monster Blood Bees.png|The Bees Professor Zadimus.png|Professor Zadimus Kalmedor.png|Kalmedor Lamina.png|Lamina Cellica and Scorsha.png|Cellica and Scorsha Cutdroids.jpg|Cutdroids Zedd2prfanonwiki.jpg|Lord Zedd Rita Repulsa (new look).png|Rita Repulsa Ritafull.jpg|Rita Repulsa OO Thrax.jpg|Thrax KimberlyRita.jpg|Kimita Demelsa Goldar.jpg|Goldar MMPR Scorpina.jpg|Scorpina Rito.jpg|Rito Revolto Morgana.jpg|Morgana Prspd-morgana.png|Morgana's battlesuit Aaron Black.png|Aaron Black Madame Woe.png|Madame Woe Squatt.jpg|Squatt Baboo.jpg|Baboo Finster.jpg|Finster Shadow Patrol.png|Shadow Patrol Z Putties.jpg|Z-Putties King Mecha (masked).png|King Mecha General Venjix.png|General Venjix Gerrok.png|Gerrok Tezzla.png|Tezzla Steelon.png|Steelon Automon.png|Automon Death Klowns.png|Death Klowns Gasket-and-archerina.jpg|Prince Gasket and Archerina PRZ_Klank_Orbus.jpg|Klank & Orbus Louie_Kaboom.jpg|Louie Kaboom Silo.png|Silo Tenga Warriors.jpg|Tenga Warriors Bill_Goldy.jpg|Goldex Alexander Leons.png|Alexander Leons Exo-Kiba Ranger.png|Exo-Kiba Ranger Tomek Oliver.png|Tomek Oliver Exo-Dragon Ranger.png|Exo-Dragon Ranger Jackson Gordo.png|Jackson Gordo Exo-Mammoth Ranger.png|Exo-Mammoth Ranger Annily Willison.png|Annily Willison Exo-Ptera Ranger.png|Exo-Ptera Ranger Leevon Maolan.png|Leevon Maolan Exo-Tricera Ranger.png|Exo-Tricera Ranger Trina Ayano.png|Trina Ayano Exo-Tiger Ranger.png|Exo-Tiger Ranger Lt. Cyberock.png|Lt. Cyberock Exo-Tyranno Ranger.png|Exo-Tyranno Ranger Lord Draven.png|Lord Draven Kisenia.png|Kisenia Evil Alex.png|Evil Alex Surtax.png|Surtax Gluto2prfanonwiki.jpg|Gluto Cyclobots.jpg|Cyclobots Category:Toonwriter Category:Ranger Teams Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Combat Chaos